At present, the modes for shopping payment mainly have two kinds, one is utilizing a physical card, i.e. an entity bank card, which possesses high security, however, it is likely to be missed or lost when used in various occasions, and can not be used at the same time at multi-locations or by multi-users. The second kind is using a pure virtual card, which is convenient to use, however, with a very low security due to that the transaction verification is completed only by information such as card number, period of validity, verification code and the like, and that passwords and other information are likely to be leaked during network propagation.
There are similar situations existing in other areas, such as the use of access cards. The entity access card, as the entity bank card, possesses high security, but needs to be carried always, and in this way it is easy to be lost. If using pure virtual cards, for example by embedding the relevant identity information into a smart phone, the smart phone can be utilized to open the door access. Although it is easy to use, similarly, it has a relatively low security.